the_zoopur_smesch_bruddas_bizarre_adventures_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Felkom
'"5H4W M3 YUR M00V2!" '- Mecha Felkom's catchphrase Mecha Felkom is an antagonist in The Zoopur Schmesh Bruddas' Bizarre Adventures XYZ. He is a powerful robot modelled after Ciptun Felkom and created by a brainwashed Wario (under the name of Dr. W) for the purpose of being a general for his Cyber Army. Appearance Mecha Felkom, as his name suggests, resembles Ciptun Felkom in terms of appearance. His entire body is made of a durable, yet flexible metal that lets him move freely and almost unrestricted by his weight. He has a large drill on his right arm that he can shoot, which returns to him like a boomerang, a badge on his chest that grants him immunity to projectiles and allows him to do a screw attack, a large jetpack on his back, and a wide variety of weapons built into him. When the real Ciptun Felkom defeated him in battle, he switched to his more powerful form, a giant robotic falcon-like bird with blades for feathers with laser cannons under each one, laser guns in its eyes and beak, and razor sharp talons. However, it was swiftly destroyed by a single Felkom Pawanch. Personality Though Mecha Felkom was programmed to have Ciptun Felkom's personality, the way in which his robotic doppelganger replicates its human counterpart can be best described as robotic, dull, and emotionless. Mecha Felkom follows any order given by his creator Dr. W without question, and is capable of leading a large army of robots. Despite his apparent lack of real emotion, he can move just as dnergeti Abilities Replicating Ciptun Felkom's abilities Mecha Felkom is shown to be able to replicate most of Ciptun Felkom's abilities with ease, notably excluding Ciptun Felkom's ability to slow down time to 1/4 of its speed for 10 seconds. Drill arm With his drill arm, Mecha Felkom can inflict painful wounds just by punching someone with it, drill through solid objects, and can even shoot the drill ahead of him and call it back when it is needed. If the drill gets stuck, Mecha Felkom has to manually put it back on. Jetpack Mecha Felkom has the ability to fly or hover in the air thanks to the jetpack on his back. He can also use it on the ground for a speed boost. Badge Mecha Felkom's badge enables him to reflect any projectile, as well as perform screw attacks to attack airborne enemies. Guns Aside from the replica of Ciptun Felkom's own gun, Mecha Felkom has a variety of guns inside him that he can use when needed. Built-in weapons Mecha Felkom has a wide variety of weapons built into him, including laser eyes, limb replacements, hacking tools, and more. Transformation When Ciptun Felkom defeated Mecha Felkom, this prompted the latter to turn into a giant mechanical falcon full of dangerous weapons. Despite its threatening appearance, it was badly damaged, and a single Felkom Pawanch was enough to destroy Mecha Felkom, even in his new form. History TBA Themes Trivia * Mecha Felkom speaks in "leet speak", as well as binary. Category:Minor antagonists Category:Dr. W's Cyber Army Category:Deceased Category:Robots Category:Original characters